


Tears of joy

by luffywhatelse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Earrings, EdxWin, EdxWinry, F/M, One Shot, Romance, edwardxwinry, fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffywhatelse/pseuds/luffywhatelse
Summary: Look at me - she thinks once she has pierced her ears.The blonde mechanic likes her earrings even more because they're a gift from him. They're like a reminder of how things used to be: she just wants to keep him with her.It's corny, she knows, but it's the truth.Winry wants him to know that he's somehow the center of her universe and that she will give him everything he needs, at all costs and at all times.(Yesterday, today, forever.)





	Tears of joy

Winry still wears those six hoop earrings.

At that thought, Ed smiles and turns over on his back, his head laying on the pillow, while she's sitting by the bed working on his automail arm. His troubled eyes wandering here and there.

They were a gift from him, of course, but that's not the point. The point is that she has always worn those earrings all at once, since she has received them as a gift.

"When are you going to get rid of them?" he asks her, pulling them one by one, jokingly.

She flushes angrily, hiding her face behind her own arm to protect herself. "When you stop asking me," she repeats.

"You're such a stupid girl..."

"I'm not stupid. I like them!" she briefly fingers the earrings as she speaks of them.

The truth is that, even if those earrings are too many, Ed somehow likes her to wear them - and, basically, they even look good on her. So he says it just to say something, to nag her.

_~_

_Look at me_ \- she thinks once she has pierced her ears.

The blonde mechanic likes her earrings even more because they're a gift from him. They're like a reminder of how things used to be.

She just wants to keep him with her. It's corny, she knows, but it's the truth.

Winry wants him to know that he's somehow the center of her universe and that she will give him everything he needs, at all costs and at all times.

(Yesterday, today, forever.)

_Look at me, Ed_ \- she thinks, now that he's somewhere out there and she gave him her earrings so he has to come back.

_Look at me now_ \- she thinks louder as she looks at the moon outside the window, her cheek resting on that same pillow.

It would be enough if Ed just looks at her for a second - _really_ looking at her, in that special way he just saves for her when he thinks there's no one else around. Like there's nothing more irretrievably tender, beautiful and important than Winry.

_Look at me, please._

~  
  
But then it happens. For the past weeks, she has been having vivid and upsetting dreams about Ed. She could see him lying in a field, pleading. He was stretching out his only arm and it was bleeding. Then, when she ran towards him, he disappeared. And she was left alone in the field, crying.

That day she's weary and her legs are tired.  
But then she hears Den barking and muffled voices coming from the outside.

Winry opens the door. Then, at her utter joy, she recognizes Ed and Al - who has got his body back - just a few steps away from her.

They're both alive.

Ed gazes at her with his bright golden eyes and gives her a smile so wide that her heart skips a beat.

She runs towards them and throws her arms around them both, realising she's crying but she doesn't care. 

With her eyes closed, Winry feels Ed's gentle breath stirring her hair. Her patient, delicate hand touches his shoulders tenderly, caressingly, affectionately, pausing only to tilt up her head, open her eyes and stare directly up into those splinters of gold.

Her lips part, words on the tip of her tongue never make it to her throat as tears roll down her cheeks. He's so close.

_Let me in, let me see how your eyes see me._

Her sight is blurred but, for a brief instant, Winry can finally see that look. Ed gazes straight into her eyes with such an enraptured caressing look that it seems strange to be so near him, to look at him like that, to be so sure he admires her while she's smiling, finally understanding what "tears of joy" really means.

That much desired look she desperately needed.

(Yesterday, today, forever.)


End file.
